Take Me Home, Country Roads
Take Me Home, Country Roads is the 14th episode of Season Two and the 36th episode of the series. Synopsis DISCOVERING WHAT IS IMPORTANT — George (Scott Porter) is given the responsibility of watching Tansy’s (guest star Mircea Monroe) most prized possession, her dog, but panics when the dog goes missing. Wade (Wilson Bethel) starts to feel frustrated by the lack of alone time with Zoe (Rachel Bilson), especially when she is focused more on not losing her good status in the town to a new doctor, Jonah (guest star Travis Van Winkle), who also happens to be Brick’s (Tim Matheson) nephew. Brick is ready to let the town know about his relationship with Shelby (guest star Laura Bell Bundy), but Lemon (Jaime King) and Magnolia (guest star Claudia Lee) are doing everything they can to get rid of her. Meanwhile, Lavon (Cress Williams) wants to take a chance on a new relationship, but first has to clear the air with one person. Jeremiah Chechik directed the episode written by Carter Covington. Summary Jonah Breeland comes to town and his cousin & uncle (Lemon and Brick) are happy. Brick was the weekend off due to Shelby's desires to host Brick a birthday party. Zoe also wants the weekend off because Wade is feeling neglected. Zoe has been putting extra effort to keep her beloved status which she gained from treating the town after the flu outbreak. Zoe and Brick decide that they will have a contest, the doctor that "cures" the next patient that comes in gets the weekend off. Brick wins and Zoe helps the second person that comes in for medical attention. Lemon says to Magnolia that she can not support what Magnolia concocted as a plan to get Shelby to stop dating their father. George is tasked to watch Tansy's dog, but loses the dog. Tansy is afraid when she returns and finds that the dog is missing. George is able to coax the dog out underneath a dock. Tansy is happy when George returns the dog and appreciates the dog as well. Elsewhere, Lemon sets up AnnaBeth on a date with Jonah. AnnaBeth tells Jonah that she is preoccupied and goes after Lavon to say that the date didn't mean anything. It is revealed that they have slept together few times. Wade asks Jonah if he can cover for the weekend. Wade takes Zoe to the hunting cabin for some sex and get away from the outside world. However, Zoe can't put her work aside and goes to the hill for more connectivity. Zoe hears that there are several people going to the doctor's office that night, which worries Zoe. Wade and Zoe have a fight, where Zoe inadvertenly critizies Wade's occupation. Wade takes Zoe back to town and Zoe goes to the doctor's office. Zoe walks in and fumes that she is a beloved doctor and she shouldn't be replaced by Jonah. However, Brick comes in and it's revealed that it is a surprise party for Brick. Shelby does her coming out of a cake dance and the party people love her. AnnaBeth tells Lemon about her and Lavon sleeping together and then Lemon says that she can no longer trust AnnaBeth. AnnaBeth goes over to Lavon's and tells him that she can longer be in a relationship with him due to her friendship with Lemon. At the end, Zoe and Wade return to the gatekeeper's house to have sex, but Lavon comes and wants assistance in dealing with the breakup. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *McKaley Miller as Rose Hattenbarger *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Claudia Lee as Magnolia Breeland Recurring Cast *Brandi Burkhardt as Crickett *Armelia McQueen as Shula Whitaker Guest Cast *Mircea Monroe as Tansy Kinsella *Travis Van Winkle as Jonah Breeland *Laura Bell Bundy as Shelby *Nefetari Spencer as Michelle Mention Only Quotes : Wade: Face it doc, the whole town's been treating you like Princess Leia at a Star Wars convention and you love it. ---- : Zoe: We are all dying, just at different rates. ---- : Wade: Wow, you literally scared the poo out of him. ---- : Lemon: I have evolved Magnolia and I'm trying to be a better person. : Magnolia: Are you going soft on me? Don't you go soft on me! ---- : AnnaBeth: Lemon's gonna be so hurt and then of course destroy me. ---- : Lemon: Annabeth we're not animals, we can control who we do and do not sleep with. ---- : Wade Zoe: I'm getting a little tired of having to appreciate you by myself, if you catch my drift. ---- Gallery Videos Pictures Jolene_1.jpg Jolene_2.jpg Jolene_3.jpg Jolene_4.jpg Jolene_5.jpg Jolene_6.jpg Jolene_7.jpg Soundtrack Trivia Episode Title Cultural References References Links Category:Episode Category:Season Two Episodes